Vampires mates and masters
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: She was just a regular teenage girl. She didnt want any of this to happen. So why did he choose her of the 7 billions girls on this Earth?
1. Meeting the Master

It happened so fast. One minute I was lying in bed doing my homework. Next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my neck and than blood. The red gooey substance fell from my neck as I held the burning feeling. I tried to comprehend what just happened, but couldn't do anything. I sat on my bed trying to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. That's when I noticed him.

He was tall, pale, handsome, somewhere in his early twenties or late teens. Bright green eyes gazed into my chocolate ones, and I shivered. He had short black hair with a green Mohawk to top it off. He wore a black t-shirt with some blue jeans. In the middle of his shirt was a skull.

"Death…" I whispered quietly. He smirked and shook his head. He picked me up, kissed my forehead and than we were gone. I didn't know who he was, but I felt amazing. I think we ran over water, and jumped through trees, and the whole time I kept looking into his BRIGHT green eyes. But I felt my energy slip away, and before I knew it my eyes had fluttered closed, and the last thing I felt were his lips on my forehead, and his voice saying…

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

…

…

…

When I woke up, I no longer felt… normal. I felt cold, and I suddenly wanted warmth. I sat up, my eyes looking for an explanation. I was surrounded by sheets of red silk. I looked down only to see myself dressed in some… thing. It was a strapless red dress with black hems at the bottom and top. I realized something was at my neck and I tugged at it, but than my neck started burning. I hissed and held onto my neck. Wait, did I just hiss?

"Excuse me…" said a quiet voice. I jumped out of my skin and whipped around. I saw a tall skinny girl with two pink pearls holding up two small black pigtails. She had light but yet tan skin.

"I'm Katie, are you the new mate?"

Mate? What did she mean by mate?

"Everyone! The masters are coming!" another voice. Soon flashes of figures ran around me and than… A whole bunch of girls dressed in the same outfit appeared standing in a straight line.

Where am I? Have I been traded as a slave? Where did these girls come from? What MASTERS?

All the 'masters', I presume, each came in wearing a black tux with a red tie. The fattest one, who had blonde hair and a loud obnoxious voice, called out, "IZZY!"

A small girl with long orange curly hair and green eyes quickly went up to him. "Yes, master Owen?"

But… he's so… fat… and she's so… skinny!

A muscular dark man walked up to this girl who could really use a brow trim. The girl had a unibrow the size of America, a mole underneath her eye, two gold hoop earrings, and black hair with a blue tint in it.

"My Dearest Eva," he said, he held out a rose. What she did next surprised me.

She set the rose on fire and glared, "DJ."

A guy walked up to this girl with glasses and braces. He looked higher than heaven and wore an ugly hat on top of his head. I felt sorry for the poor girl.

His name was Ezekial. And her name was Beth.

A buff cowboy looking guy with blonde hair and a weird hat on walked up to this blonde who had her hair pulled back. Her collar had a surf board on it and she hugged him tight, "Geoff!" He murmured the name Bridgette.

The door slammed open and there stood a guy with a chef hat, he was dark and he looked around the room as he called for the name Sadie. (This is the young version of Chef. So he's not a pedophile or nothing.)

A chubby girl walked out wearing the exact same thing as Katie. He grabbed her by the wrist and started talking to her.

I saw a couple of others, A boy named Alejandro and Heather, Trent and Gwen, Cody and Sierra, Harold and Lashawna, Tyler and Lindsay, and Katie and Noah.

I looked around, thank goodness there wasn't one for me.

"Courtney…" I turned to look for that deep husky voice that called out my name. I came face to face with a man. He had green eyes, black hair and a green Mohawk to top it off. His outfit. I remember now. He's the one that took me.

"I am Duncan, your master."

I growled, he dare call me his master?

"YOU are nothing to me but the dirt under my shoe!" I put my hands on my hips and I saw him smirk. Digusting. All his friends oohed and burned him.

"Fiesty," He pulled me close, "This ones definitely a keeper." He looked at Trent with a boring look. "Bring me Gwen, now."

Trent smirked and pulled along an upset Goth that was struggling. She was screaming, "No! He's mine! This is mine!"

Duncan touched the collar and Gwen let a tear fall as he ripped it off. He took the one off my neck which didn't hurt anymore, and applied the one that Gwen used to wear. It was black with a skull in the middle. I looked up at Duncan and he smiled. Trent took his own collar, which was black with a hand on it, and placed it around Gwen's neck. She turned to yell at him but his eyes suddenly turned red. She stopped and her hands went to her neck , holding it. She blushed, trying to calm herself. I noticed her inch closer to Trent and bite her lip back.

I gasped, these must be hormone controlling collars! So that's how they wanna play huh? How dirty. I glared at Duncan, he smirked and leaned down.

"When I do that to you, it won't be here in public."

He is a disgusting pig! How dare he think that he owns me simply because of a collar!

He takes my hand and leads me away from everyone else, and I can feel everyone looking at me. I turn around, and theres nothing but sadness in everyone's eyes. Everyone except Gwen who continued to glare at me. Did everyone pity me? For what exactly?

Duncan brought me into a room, which I assumed was his. Black wall paper with skulls covered it, loud rock music played, and it was clean. In one swift motion he had me on the bed, his mouth lingering over my neck, he glanced at me. Sweat dripped down my forehead, my eyes widened. His eyes turned red and my neck burned and I gasped as something sharp once again hit my neck. I could feel his tongue gliding across my neck, licking it softly. My eyes brimmed with tears and they reached up to grab his Mohawk. I could feel myself fighting back that blush but I felt my body weaken. I looked down, blood, more blood. I giggled softly and looked back up to see Duncan's normal green eyes, his mouth covered in blood. I stopped my giggling. I cant believe I was so stupid. Of course I'm not a slave. I'm a mate, and I'm fixing to be a vampire. Just like Duncan.


	2. Open the door!

I felt my eyes try to flutter open. It hurt to move, considering what Duncan did to my body. I struggled to get up, pushing myself up onto my elbows. I heard voices outside the door.

"Has she completed stage two yet?"

"Yes, very much. She's fully functional as well."

"That's good to hear Duncan, report to me in twenty four hours."

"Alrighty, goodbye Chris."

I heard the door open and ducked my head under the covers, pretending I was asleep. I heard his footsteps inch closer to the bed. His breathing was calm, and I felt his hand reach up to touch my cheek. I tensed up, immediately regretting it.

"Ah, so you are awake. How much of that conversation did you hear?" He threw the covers off me as I glared at him, holding my pillow to me.

"I wont answer any of your questions until you answer mine." I stated. He smirked, trying to pull the pillow from my grasp. I threw it at his face than stood up from the bed, walking to the bathroom.

"Where are you going Princess?" Ugh, I could hear the smirk in his voice. "None of your business pig."

He grabbed my wrist, his eyes turning red and I hissed again. No way was I giving into this guy. He pulled me close, "As your master I command to know where you are going."

"No need to keep me in check Duncan," I spat, "I'm not your little girlfriend."

He smirked, eyes getting redder with every comment. "You're right, you're not." He blew in my ear, "You're my mate."

I punched his chest and sent him flying across the room. I stood shocked and looked at my fist. Did I just do that?

"I-I'm going to take a shower now…" I muttered. I quickly ran in, shutting the door and stripped of everything except the collar. I sat at the bottom of it and let the water run over me. Why did I have to be chosen to be like this?

Duncan POV

Damn, for a beginner she sure knows how to throw a punch. I looked at my door and saw Geoff. He was holding back a laugh, "Dude, what happened?"

"Ah, girl went crazy. Called her my mate and she punched the hell out of my chest. Anyway, what did you want?"

"I saw Chris earlier today. What did you two talk about?"

"Chris? Well, he just wanted to know how Courtney was, before he, ya know…" I trailed off.

"You know what Chris does to woman he becomes interested in Duncan," I nodded.

"He'll end up taking her away from me." I sighed, laying on my bed. "Remind me to get the maids to clean my sheets later." I looked at the bed, blood stains covered all the sheets.

"Duncan, what are you gonna do?" asked Geoff. He leaned on the doorframe. I shrugged. "If Courtney keeps being a witch like Gwen did, I'll just let someone else have her."

"And if she doesn't?"

I paused, what would I do with her after that? "I don't know dude. I might as well just give Courtney up anyway."

"What?"

I turned to look at the voice. Courtney was done with her shower. Towel wrapped around her as she stared at me wide eyed. Shit.

"You're just going to give me up? After kidnapping me, turning me into your vampire, and marking me, your just going to GIVE ME AWAY?" She growled. I actually felt scared.

"Courtney, I didn't mean-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU SAID IT! YOU STILL SAID IT! HOW COULD YOU?" she went back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Ah shit.

I sighed and motioned for Geoff to leave the room. He nodded as I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Courtney…"

…

"C'mon, Princess, I didn't mean it!"

…

"COURTNEY!"

…

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Or else what, Duncan?"

"I'll rip the freaking thing off the hinges."

…

And than I gripped the door knob, and pulled the mother trucker off. I looked around, but she wasn't in there. Who's freaking idea was it to put a window in my bathroom?

Oh, right… me.

I looked out the window to see Courtney with her clothes on, running across the field. Tch, too bad her vampire powers haven't been fully reached yet. I easily ran out, caught her, and pulled her back in. She grunted, punching me with her half-vampire fists and scratched me with her nails. I threw her over my shoulder and slammed the door to my room behind us as I pinned her to the bed. She tried fighting back, but I easily overpowered her.

"You disgusting, filthy, lying, pig! Let go of m-FF!"

Normal POV

It was quiet in the room. Duncan had one hand on her head, pulling it to his as their lips met. She froze, for someone so cold, his lips were so warm. A blush overcame her and she rested her hands on his chest. She let her eyelids fall as he passionately kissed her. Her hands went to his Mohawk pulling him ever so closer. He lips trailed over her jaw, to her neck, ear, than on downwards. She gasped, "D-Duncan!"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Shit…" he muttered. He pulled away and went to the door. Courtney opened her eyes, did she really just kiss him back?


	3. Meeting the Girls

Courtney POV

I peeked over Duncan's shoulder to see who he was talking to. That girl, Gwen, came back again.

"Duncan, please, you can still take me back!"

"Gwen, get lost before I tell Trent you're here."

"But Duncan, this isn't fair! We were meant for each other! Why cant you see that?" I growled and stepped in front of him.

"Hey, he said leave, so back off." I growled. She looked taken aback, but glared right back at me.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do? Stupid little half-blood, stay out of this." She hissed and pulled back her fangs. I didn't have mine yet, but that didn't mean I was going to back down.

"Go ahead, but when you kill me, don't go crying to Duncan when they burn you at the stake." Her eyes went wide. "Gwen?"

I turned to see the source of the sound. A pale vampire with brown hair and green eyes looked at her, "What are you doing back here?" He glared her down. "He isn't your master anymore. And it doesn't look like Courtney wants you here either." Huh, he knew my name.

"But he… he's MINE! He will ALWAYS be mine!" she shouted. Trent grabbed her by the arm once more and his eyes turned red. She cried out, hands grasping her neck. He looked at Duncan, "Sorry for the disturbance. I assure you, it will NOT happen again."

He left, dragging Gwen with her. I looked at Duncan.

"I'm only a half blood?" I asked.

He sighed, "For now you are. You've reached stage 2, which is half vampire, half human." He brought me inside, "Stage one was just so we could get that collar on you so you didn't disobey us."

I poked the thing on my neck. Huh, interesting.

"And," I started, "Stage three?" He smiled at me.

"We see if your blood is good enough to be a vampire. And if it is, than we perform the last stage, which will make you full."

"We?" I asked. "Who is we?"

He fists tightened, "You won't be changed by me…"

I walked over and forced him to face me, "What do you mean? Who will?"

He sadly looked over at me, "Chris, our leader, will. But usually every year he convinces one of us to hand our mates over, either to him, or someone else on the team."

"But that means that other person will have to trade his vampire to Chris in exchange for yours!" Wait, that all makes sense now. Gwen, Duncan, the whole skull thing. Its clear.

"Gwen… she used to be your mate didn't she?" He tensed up, but nodded. "I got tired of her anyway."

It was silent. A question was pulling on my brain and I couldn't help but ask in a small voice, "Are you going to get tired of me?"

He frowned and hugged me close, "No, not you. Gwen used to be a very quiet and shy person. She never talked, and when she did, she would always be negative to the people around me. I couldn't stand her. And than when time came to change her, Chris wanted a new mate. He could've took Gwen, but Trent and his mate were like me and Gwen. He knew how much Gwen liked me, so he gave up his so me and her could still be friends." He looked me in the eyes, "But theres no way I'm giving you up."

I smiled a small smile. I kissed his nose. He smiled back, "You should go get ready to see some of the others and make friends." I nodded and he escorted me to the room.

Katie POV

I looked at the clothes on the floor, than at Noah, who had one arm still draped around me as he snored loudly. I pulled his arm off and attempted to get up to grab my things but he pulled me back again. His eyes were red and I gulped.

"Where are you going, Katie?" I was used to the burning, so it had no affect on me.

"To mingle with the girls." I answered shyly.

He growled, "You don't need them. You have me." I frowned.

"But, today is the day that new comer, Courtney, will be there. It's her first time and I feel like me and her are already friends."

"Psh, the only people you need are me and that wanna-be you Sadie." I growled, I could feel my eyes turning Gold as I pushed him off, sending him flying into his dresser. I picked up my clothes and put them on, only to fly into the wall. I picked myself up from the ground and wiped the blood from my mouth. I was the only one with an abusive master.

"I don't have time for you right now Noah. I have to go." A tear escaped my eye and I limped out of the room. Why did I get stuck with Noah?

AT THE MINGLE. NORMAL POV

Courtney sat down at a table dressed in the same thing she had when she showed up. She watched as some of the girls passed by her and whispered, pointing at her. She felt uncomfortable. That's when she noticed Katie. She smiled and waved and was happy when she returned the gesture.

Courtney POV

Katie sat herself across from me. "So, Court, how's you and Duncan?" I gave her a confusing look. "Um, it's good I guess. We have our ups and downs, but were fine and- Oh my gosh, Katie, are you bleeding?"

She gasped and wiped away the bloody substance, "Uh, no, this happens all the time after I feast on something. Don't worry about it." I nodded at her.

The fat girl, Sadie, sat next to Katie and smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Sadie, you're the new girl, Courtney." I nodded and smiled, "A pleasure to meet you Sadie."

"Some of the girls have been gossiping about you. Said you tried to run away. That true?"

I shook my head, "I couldn't stand Duncan for a minute. Needed a walk to clear my head. Than Duncan showed up and took me back inside."

"NO! CODYKINZ! PLEASEEE DON'T LEAVE ME YET! JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES!" I looked up. A girl with dark purple looking hair clung onto this short dorky looking guy.

"That's Sierra," said Katie, "She heard that Cody was gonna trade her off at the Full Vampire Making and she started crying."

"Is he?" I asked.

"Who knows? She does get clingy, and she's talking about having kids and stuff with him." Said Sadie.

"But Vampires cant… do THAT, and have a kid, right?" I asked.

Katie laughed, "You have been watching way too much Twilight Saga. That's a load of bull crap. Well, kinda."

"You see," said Sadie, "Full Bloods can only mate with their own. They can't mate with a half-blood or human. I mean they can, they just can't produce offspring."

"So in this case," Cut in Katie, "The only girls here capable of being mated with are Gwen, Sierra, and Bridgette." I gasped, only that many?

"That's… incredible."

"I'm sure you have been told that there are certain types of vampires that can only feed on animals, correct?" asked a sudden voice. I turned to see that Bridgette girl.

"Hi, I'm Courtney. You must be Bridgette."

"Yes, I heard my name from afar. I came to see what it was about, but I already know. So, answer my question."

"Oh yes, I have been told that."

"Well, that isn't true either. We have the choice of what we want to drink from. I drink from humans, but I don't kill them."

I blinked, "Why don't you drink from animals?"

"With humans, I can control myself and only take a certain amount. With animals, I would have to kill them and then drink from them. I love animals, so I cant do it." I smiled, what a nice person.

The door opened and I heard fast footsteps. A hand slammed on our table and I had no doubt about who it was.

I looked up, my chocolate eyes meeting her onyx ones.

Gwen.


	4. Fighting with Gwen and Noah

The goth slammed her hand down on Courtney's table, attracting the attention of the other mates around her. She glared deep into Courtney's brown ones and received a smirk.

"What are you smirking at, half-blood?" She spat. She watched as the smirk turned into a smile.

"Oh, nothing, Gwendolyn. What can I help you with?" Courtney looked down at her nails and picked at them, smiling at how people would fall for the kind act again.

Gwen glared, "How… How dare you walk in here and think you own the place! You're practically shoving Duncan away from yourself! How could he stay with someone like you?"

Courtney's eyebrows furrowed, "Good question, maybe because he got tired of bitchy attitude. Ever think of that?"

"Why would he replace me if you have the same attitude?" she slammed the girls in the way out of the way and sat across from Courtney. Her hand balled into fists.

COURTNEY POV

"Well, he did say something about you being negative around people. I guess he just, couldn't stand you." I put my face in my palm and my smirk got bigger. Dang, I was turning into Duncan. I heard her growl and her eyes changed color. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun. Quickly jumping from my seat I avoided the punch she threw at me. Her fist landed on the table and taking advantage of this situation I swiftly kicked her face. She fell off and hissed at me. Her fangs were showing and I laughed. I think that aggravated her a bit more. She ran at me and I stormed into the kitchen laughing again. I jumped on the huge counter and ran on top of it. When I felt her presence I grabbed a pan and smacked her with it and watched as she flew backwards. I laughed again. I ran out the kitchen doors when I ran into someone's chest. I looked up to see Duncan and I smiled. I gave him a huge hug and ignored the burning feeling in my neck.

Trent came out of the doors hauling Gwen over his back as she fixed her neck herself. I looked up at Duncan, who was glaring down at me angrily.

'_What are you doing glaring at me for? She threw the first punch, not me.' _I thought as I pouted. He stopped glaring and nodded. Oh right, he can read minds.

"Duncan, I don't know why she did it, but she better apologize." Trent demanded. Duncan glared back.

"Oh come on man, you felt the energy in that first punch, theres no way that was Courtney. She hasn't even developed her half blood powers." I nodded. Trent glanced at Gwen.

"Did you start this?"

"mkjd…"

"What?"

"YES! OKAY? I STARTED IT!"

Well that wasn't hard at all. Now all they had to do was say I had to do it in self defense.

"Courtney only did it in self defense, so she's out of the clear." Said Trent. Courtney crossed her arms. Stupid vampires and their mind reading abilities.

"Okay, Princess, I think you've had enough of mingling for one day." Duncan swept me in his arms and carried me back to the room. I giggled, "But Duncan, I'm having so much fun!"

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "I know, but I cant have you beating up on my best friends mate."

I pouted, "But I didn't do anything!"

He smirked and whispered into my ear, "Oh trust me, you'll be doing something sooner or later."

I punched him in the face as he dropped me and I jumped into the bed. "PIG!"

KATIE POV

I walked into my room, throwing my hair down at the same time. "I'm home." Noah quickly had me pinned to the wall, dressed nicely.

"What? You know I'm supposed to come get you! Katie, don't do it again." I growled. He glared and slapped me than pulled me back up, quickly placing his lips over mine, I growled and pushed him away.

"Why are you so mean to me? None of the other guys ever hit their mates!" I pulled back and locked myself in the closet. Noah ran over to it, "Yes, because every girl is such a princess they don't deserve a good hit now and than." Sarcasm. How idiotic. A tear ran down my face.

"BUT YOU HIT ME EVERYDAY! YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO MAKE ME LOVE YOU?" I threw the door open and got in his face. "I DON'T WANT A MAN LIKE THAT! IM BETTER OF WITH ANYONE ELSE! HELL EVEN CHRIS IS BETTER THAN YOU!" I punched him across the room and fled the room and walked outside and into the forest. I approached a waterfall, tears ran down my face and I stripped of all my clothing. I ran in and leaned my head against the rock, letting the water hit my back. How did I, the sweet girl, get stuck with the cynical prick?

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, enjoyed myself. And than I felt it. My eyes widened and arms slipped around my waist, I tried to pull away. "I was okay on my own! I don't want to talk to you!" I was turned around and hugged tightly, my eyes shut. I cried harder. He wasn't supposed to be here. Opening my eyes, I looked straight at him. My brother, Kyle.

"Katie, what happened?"

"Kyle, you can not be here!" I looked around frantically. "You're a werewolf! They'll smell your scent on me!" He sniffed my cheek.

"Noah hit you again, didn't he?" He growled and I nodded.

"KATIE!"

I turned, Noah was coming. "Look, please, Kyle, just go. If Noah sees you he'll trade me in! I like where I am! Please just go!" Kyle looked at me with sad eyes.

"How do you stand him…" he turned and ran off as I dove into the water. I washed his scent off me and leaned against the rock again. Noah showed up.

"Katie… I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

I shook my head.

"Look, I'll try harder not to be violent. Just forgive me." He stood on one side of the waterfall, she on the other. She smiled, "Ok, I'll forgive you. Really, though, try harder not to be mean to me." He smiled and crossed to her side, embracing her in his arms. He kissed her cheek.

"Oh Katie, thank you so-…" He tensed. She smelt different. It was her cheek. He pulled back.

"Katie, why do you smell weird?" She tensed as well, "Uh, what do you mean?" He tried reading her mind, but nothing came from it. He glared.

"You smell like… a werewolf."

"That's absurd!" She glared back, "There wouldn't be any here! I thought that they lived on the South side of the forest?"

He grabbed my wrist and my neck burned, I hissed, "What do you want from me?"

He said nothing, just shook, and looked me in the eye. His hand reached my cheek and I thought he would hit me again. I started crying again and tried to pull his hand away. He pulled my face to his, "Katie, are you seeing someone else? Preferably a werewolf?"

I gulped, "No…" I looked him in the eye, "It was my brother. He's a werewolf." It was quiet. The forest around us, it felt like it was waiting for something. Waiting for US.

"How long has he been a werewolf?"

"They changed him after you changed me…" I muttered.

"So… three years."

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry Noah! I know how much you don't like them but he's my brother! My own flesh and blood! And I'm not going to forget him and push him aside."


	5. FLASH BACK

* FLASHBACK*

"_Hey Katie, lets go, we don't wanna be late again." A small girl with big brown eyes and dark hair looked up at her older brother with a big smile. The girl was thirteen, although she looked a lot younger than that. She reaches out and grabs her older brothers hand, he lifted her up. She looked around at their special forest, the one that they had found when they were kids. She frowned, "Kyle, I don't want to go back home. Mom's at work and dad is just mean." He sighs._

"_I know Katie, but if we don't get back he'll be even madder." Kyle was seventeen, tall, dark, muscular, the perfect big brother. He had a nice personality too, he was charming, and he never dated, saying girls only got in his way. They both started walking out with they heard a twig snap. Both turned their eyes to look at a man with pale skin and dark brown hair. His eyes were red and it looked like he needed help or he was going to die. Katie ran out of Kyle' s arms and went to comfort the man. She held him up and asked, "Sir, are you ok?" The man was about late teens, almost twenty. Kyle got nervous, "Katie, come away from him. Don't talk to strangers." Katie looked at him confused. Just than the man grabbed Katie and was walking off with her on his shoulder. Kyle ran after them, "HEY! LET GO OF MY SISTER!"_

_He looked back at Kyle and started running and vanished. Kyle ran after them even though his speed didn't match up to the vampires. Kyle got lost, looked around, and punched a bazillion trees._

"_Lost?" said a deep voice. Kyle turned around, only to come face to face with a tall skinny man. He was white, but a light tan. He had orange hair and looked about a little bit older than Kyle himself._

"_Uh, no, my sister, some pale goon took her. I need help, do you have a cell phone on you to call 911?" The man chuckled, "No, I'm afraid not. But I can help you." Kyle raised an eye brow._

"_That person, who took your sister, was a vampire." Kyle laughed. He clutched his stomach and than stopped._

"_Dude, I'm being serious. I don't have time to play Twilight." The older man shook his head with a chuckle._

"_I'm not lying. That guy, his name is Noah. He needs to find a mate or else they'll burn him at the stake. It's something every vampire has to do."_

"_Well, you sound like a vampire yourself. Why should I trust you?"_

"_Ah, quite the contrary. I am Scott, and I am the complete opposite of those, ticks." Scott cleared his throat, "Now, what is your name?"_

"_Wait, if your not a vampire, who are you?" Kyle asked back. 'Kid wont answer any of my questions.' Scott thought._

"_I'm a werewolf." Kyle took a step back and tensed. "Don't be scared, just tell me your name."_

"_My name is Kyle, and… I'm a human."_

"_Hm, I overheard you saying your father was a bit mean. I could give you a free life! One with no rules, except the ones that come with being, one of us."_

"_Wait, you want me to become a WEREWOLF?" Are you insane?"_

"_Listen, do you want to find your sister or not?" Kyle looked down. His mom was rarely home, heck he thought she was cheating. His dad was a total jerk, and Katie was so sweet. He wanted to find her and keep her safe, but he didn't expect to have her taken from him as well. He looked up, Scott held out his hand._

"_I'll do it."_

…

…

…

_Katies eyes opened. Her neck was in pain. Where was she? She sat up and heard his voice, "You're in my room." She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Where? WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"_

_The man smirked, "Back where we left him." Katie gasped, tears filled in her eyes. "YOU… YOU KIDNAPPED ME! THIS IS A FEDERAL CRIME!"_

"_Not where I'm from it's not." She was pushed down on the bed and gasped when his lips lingered over her neck. "You see, I have permission from my boss to take a girl of thirteen or older of my choice from her family. Whether she agrees to it or not." She flinched when he kissed her neck and it started to feel pain again. She hissed and somehow pushed him off. She ran to the mirror she saw and covered her mouth. She had two holes on her neck, she was a pale dark skinned girl now, not just dark. Her eyes were yellow. _

"_What… how… this can't be happening to me." His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her shoulder._

"_I'm Noah, and you're my mate. I am your Master, but you humans like to call us… vampires."_

_Katie was spun around and slammed into the wall when Noah's hard cold lips met hers. She moaned and tried to push him off of her but he was too strong. The leftover heat in her body grew hotter and she could no longer deny the feeling of wanting to kiss him back. She slowly opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore her wet mouth. His tongue brushed hers and she moaned a little louder. They both pulled away._

"… _I will never forgive you Noah." She muttered. He smirked._

"_And I will never apologize."_

_FLASHBACK END_

Katie stopped, "And that's how it happened." Noah nodded, "Ah, I see."

"Hey Noah?"

"Hm?"

"I'm still not going to forgive you."

"So, I'm still not going to apologize."


	6. Run Away

Gwen lay in her bed, slowly turning the channels every now and then when she got bored. Trent slowly slipped out of the shower and dried his hair. He walked out of the bathroom and Gwen covered her eyes.

"Ew, put some clothes on im a GIRL!" She hid her face in the pillow and refused to look up. Trent chuckled and threw on a pair of boxers. He slowly slipped on some PJ pants only to catch Gwen sneak a look at him.

"AHA! Don't get onto me when you enjoy it." He smirked and pulled them up the rest of the way and laid down next to her, "You know you cant resist my swag."

"Oh my goodness Trent!" She punched his shoulder, "Don't even say that." He smiled and turned the lights off, slowly pulling her into his chest to snuggle with her. Truth is, he's always liked Gwen. He just never got the chance to have her until Duncan said he was tired of her. He leaned down and licked the under part of her ear. She stiffened, good. He gently sucked at her earlobe trailing down to kiss her neck. He kissed it hard, than licked it, and bit hard. He heard her gasp and moan and pulled her to face him as he kissed her passionately. Tongues entwined, hair was pulled, and hands went EVERYWHERE. They were both red in the face, gasping for air, and letting out moans of pleasure.

'_I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.'_

**WITH SIERRA AND CODY (I have always wanted to do this.)**

Sierra lay on HER side of the bed and buried her tear eyed face into the pillows. Cody had told her if she didn't learn to control herself he was going to trade her off. She didn't want that. She really loved Cody. No matter how many people would come between her and her Shmugle kinz, she was going to win. Now it seems as if the only one standing in between her and Cody, was Cody himself. An idea popped into her head. The new chick, Courtney, she tried to run away. Sierra smiled, she could run away and she wouldn't have to be with anybody. Than Cody would be worried and come for her. She sat up and let her hair down. She wore something unlike her and smiled. _'Your mine Cody, and if I cant have you, than no one can me.'_

She slid the window open and used her vampire powers to flee the mansion. She ran off into the forest and stopped when she got, what would've been if you were a human, twenty minutes away. She looked at the sign in front of her. Once she passed it, she was on the border line.

Werewolf territory.

Slowly, she stepped on it. She stopped. She listened for something, anything. But nothing. She wondered if they were asleep. She walked again and smiled. She dropped Cody's necklace by the sign.

Buh bye Cody.

CODY POV

Where was she? She was in bed when I left for my meeting. But when I came back, nothing. I walked into the mingle room. She wasn't in here either.

"Looking for someone?"

I turned to see DJ, Duncan, and Harold. They looked at me questioningly.

"PSH, no. Why would you say that?"

"What, cant find Sierra?"

I tensed, "Yeah, she's not in her or in her room."

Duncan laughed, "Maybe she ran out the window like Courtney did. I love Courtney, even though she's stupid sometimes." I tensed. My window was open.

"CRAP!" I turned and ran to my window. I looked out and couldn't see her figure. She's gone. I need to go find her. I almost jumped out before someone caught my arm.

"Dude, "It was Duncan, "If she kept going straight, she wouldn't be in our territory anymore. Lets face it, you're gonna need us to go with you." Cody nodded and let Duncan go get some more people. Cody grimaced, why was he so worried about her anyway? She was a full blood. He looked out the window.

But she was by herself. In their territory. Alone.

DUNCANS ROOM NORMAL POV

He sighed in content, letting Courtney leave little love bites on his neck as he got ready. "MM, Courtney, what's the reason for this?" She giggled into his neck and he swore. "Aw, Duncan, I just want them to know who there gonna mess with if they end up hurting you." She cooed. He felt himself grow hard, he softly pushed her away and turned to face her. "I gotta go." He leaned in her ear, "But save some of that for when I get back tonight. Because I'll be saying much worse." She turned red and pushed him out the door, "PIG!"

KATIE POV

I saw Noah get up and I frowned. I was worried. He turned around and tucked me in, kissing my forehead, "I'll be back. We have to go get Sierra back." He left and I smiled. Cody really does care.

OUTSIDE NORMAL POV

"Okay guys, lets go." Cody said. They all sprinted for the forest. It was Cody, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Noah.

"Bridge used her future skills and told me that the dogs would be close to the border when we found her. So we better hurry, dudes."

They all nodded. Cody didn't smile at all, he was too worried.

SIERRA POV

I thought they were all sleeping but I was wrong! Four of them sniffed me out and are currently chasing me! I ran as fast as my vampire skills would let me run. I skipped over lakes and flew threw trees but its no use. They just keep getting closer. I jumped to the ground and tripped over a root and landed on my stomach with an OOF. I sat up and looked at the four standing over me. One wolf was a dark orange, one was dark likes Katies skin color, one had a high pitched growl and the other one was kinda bi polar. The orange one growled and took a step forward. I guess he's the leader. I tried getting to my feet but I couldn't. I was stuck to the ground. With one loud yell to the moon, I saw him jump for me. I curled up into a ball. I shouldn't have been so stupid to come here. I shouldn't have left my room. I shouldn't have left-

"YELP!" I opened my eyes to see a figure head butt the wolf to the side and I smiled.

"C-CODY!" I cried. He walked over and held me, "You okay Sierra?" I nodded. I saw Duncan, Geoff and Noah all surround me and the wolves all glared and got back to normal. I saw the orange one turn into Scott. Of course, he's mean and ruthless. Of course he would be leader.

The high pitched one turned out to be a tall dark muscular black guy. "Dang! Lightning was so close! I coulda taken'm! Lightning always win!"

The bipolar one turned into this old gezar, Mike. I heard about him. He's not really old. He just has a multi personality disorder.

The other one was quiet, he looked like Katie. No, A LOT like Katie. He glared at Noah, and Noah quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, lets all glare at the smart kid." Noah said. Kyle growled. "Oh, growling, even better."

Than his appearance came into mind and Noah face palmed. "I'm such an idiot." Kyle walked closer, "YOU BET YOUR BUTT YOU ARE!" Noah glared up at him. "Hey, Kyle, don't make me do something I don't wanna do." "Oh like you have with KATIE?"

My eyes turned red, "I know you two are close, but really, I've been controlling myself a lot better than usual. But than again that's none of your business. You expect to SAVE her? How? By being the enemy of her?" Kyle stepped back.

"Scott!" Scott groaned and turned to look at a small blonde girl running up to him. "DAWN! I told you to stay at the cabin!" Kyle smirked.

"Dawn, come here for a sec." Dawn walked over and looked at the vampire and smiled. Even though Dawn was a werewolf, she treated people nicely and rarely ever turned into wolf girl.

"What kind of aura does he have?"

"KYLE! I don't want her touching him!"

Dawn turned to meet Scotts gaze, "Don't be jealous Scott."

"IM NOT JEALOUS!"

She turned her gaze to Noah and held his hand. Lightning and Mike had to hold Scott back. Dawn smiled.

"It seems you are… egotistical, arrogant, sarcastic, cynical…" Kyle smirks and laughs, "But, you regret doing things you did in the past. Like taking your… mate away from… her family… you regret… hitting her… your growing softer everyday… and you…" She stopped and smiled to herself. This was quite uncommon. Noah was getting impatient. "What?"

"You love her."


	7. Sleeping in Trees

Kyle's jaw dropped and Noah looked taken aback. He smiled nonetheless, "Thank you, Dawn." He turned and he and his vampire friends left. Cody had his arm over Sierra, "Don't EVER do this again or ELSE. You know what'll happen." Sierra let a tear fall.

"That's why I ran away. It's obvious your going to trade me off anyway. I might as well just burn myself." She muttered. Cody stopped and held her arm back. "You guys go ahead, I have to talk to Sierra." They all nodded and kept going. He glared at the girl.

"YOU did this because you think im going to get rid of you? THAT'S why your going and getting yourself killed? That's why you don't care?" He was practically screaming now as the girl bursts into tears.

"I didn't think you were that stupid-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" She shouted. He took a step back. "IM TIRED OF YOU TELLING ME IM NO GOOD! IM TIRED OF THE THREATS! IM SO CONFUSED NOW AND ITS BECAUSE OF YOU CODY!" She sat by a tree and Cody's blood boiled. It burned her neck, but that just aggravated her more.

"And than you go and try to burn my neck and scare me but it makes me want you more! Im tired of you being cold and rude to me!"

For the first time ever, Cody physically pulled Sierra up and slammed her back into the tree, staring at her dead in the eye. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE HAVING A MATE LIKE YOU? To have you SMOTHER me every second of EVERY DAY? DO YOU?" She bit her lip. "I have literally tried not to be rude to you BUT IT DOESN'T WORK! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY-"

She pulled him forward and crashed her lips with his. His eyes widened and she pulled back, letting her head rest on his chest. She grabbed his hand. "I want you to say you love me..." He sighed, putting his chin on top of her head. He pulled her close and held her there, just like that. It lasted a while, and it was nice. His heart was beating at a constant pace. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and carried her back and laid her on the bed once that got to his room. He turned off the lights, pecked her forehead, and whispered,

"I love you."

BACK IN THE FOREST

"Scott-"

"Don't talk to me."

"But, Scott-"

"I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

SLAM.

Dawn let a tear fall, she fiddled with her fingers and turned her back to the door. She sat on the steps, not saying a word. She silently meditated, letting nature surround her. Looking down, she realized nature had made her a cloud pillow. Under it was a blanket made of bear fur. She silently thanked her and promised she would do her best to please her more. She grabbed the things and slowly made her way into a tree. She always did this, whenever Scott yelled at her. She'd sleep in a tree and he'd think she was sleeping at her friends cabin.

Inside the cabin Scott sighed. He opened the door and looked around for Dawn, but didn't see her. He ruffled his orange hair and sighed again. He sat down but felt something warm. Dawn was just here. He got up and quickly turned to see that Dawn was anywhere to be seen. Theres no way she would've made it that fast. He sprinted to Zoey's cabin and there was no Dawn.

"Where's Dawn?" Zoey looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when me and Dawn fight she always comes over here. Doesn't she?" Zoey shook her head. Scott felt his anger rise. If she wasn't with Zoey, WHO IS SHE WITH?

"Dawn always sleeps in that tree." Scott looked back at the red head. "Because that was the tree she met you at. I've tried inviting her to sleep in her instead of outside but she doesn't listen." Scott gulped. He ran back to that tree. _'It's gotta be this one.'_ He thought. He slowly put his foot on one branch and started from there and climbed up to the biggest branch of the tree. He was greeted with Dawns sleeping face. Her blonde hair fell over her face and her body looked uncomfortable. He slowly shook her and her body stirred. Her eyes opened and she smiled. "Good morning Scott." He pulled her on his back and she clung onto him sleepily. "I don't know how you put up with me, Dawn." He put her down and took her hand but she pulled him back. He looked deep into her eyes and she pulled him down to meet her lips. His eyes instantly closed and his hands rested on her hips and pulled him closer. His hand slipped under her shirt and she moaned. He pressed her up against that same tree and nudged his knee in between her legs. He slowly rubbed his other hand over her thighs. She blushed and pulled at his hair. "Scott.. oh Scott… s-stop… were going… farther than… ahh!"

He ignored her pleas and focused more on the other sounds coming out of her mouth.


End file.
